mysticmessenger_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Pandora's Actor
"Indubitably so, Lilith-sama! For as I was made by you, if you desire me to do battle with the other Supreme Beings, I shall charge into the fray without hesitation!" -''Pandora's Actor to his creator, Lily. Pandora's Actor is an Area Guardian of the Treasury and the financial manager of Nazarick. He is responsible for the upkeep of Nazarick and Lilith Cronium. He is the creation of Lily herself. Personality Pandora's Actor is an egghead whose behavior is always over exaggerated that Lilith sees as humiliating to his own past. However, while Pandora's Actor is over the top, he can also be extremely practical. Unlike other NPCs who would willingly obey Lilith's every order without question, Pandora's Actor is an exception. He was willing to question his creator's order if needed, clarifying his duties and giving suggestions whenever possible. Thus, despite his personality, he can be the perfect executioner of all his creator's tasks without misunderstanding her intentions. Like other inhabitants of Nazarick, Pandora's Actor is loyal to the Forty-One Supreme Beings. However, he is completely devoted to Lilith, his creator, and would even fight the other guild members if ordered to. Background Pandora's Actor was created by Lily herself during her chunibyou-phase. The reason Lily created Pandora's Actor was neither for the sake of battle nor for business. Instead, it was for the main purpose of preserving the identity of Lilith Cronium, leaving behind the images of her guild members. His backstory stated that he liked managing magic items. It was Lily's original intent to design Pandora's Actor in such a way, so he would not find it strange to be alone in the Treasury, making him believe his position as Treasurer was a heavenly job. However, for some reason, his obsession for cataloging items seemed to have reached the level of a fetish. Relationships '''Supreme Beings' Lilith Cronium Lilith Cronium or Lily as she was known before, is Pandora's Actor's creator. Pandora's Actor's loyalty to his maker supersedes any loyalty given to the other Supreme Beings. Due to Pandora's Actor's familiarity with his creator, he does not shy away from expressing his own opinions and criticisms towards Lilith's plans and orders, unlike the other NPCs in Nazarick. Later on, Lilith begins to grow more attached to her creation, finally resulting in acknowledging Pandora's Actor as her own son and allowing Pandora's Actor to call her mother, but this special treatment is meant to be kept a secret from the other Floor Guardians. As time went on, however, Pandora's Actor started noticing weird feelings inside of him. He realized how much he loved Lilith's smile, how it made his day. How she always looks confident even when in defeat, and how she was always there for him despite his nature. He soon realized that he was falling for her, his creator, his mother, his leader. Despite this, he couldn't hold back those feelings for her and, even if he considered those feeling foolish, he couldn't help what he was feeling. Floor Guardians Albedo Albedo had no prior interactions with Pandora's Actor until she visited the Treasury with Lilith. What is known is that she is extremely jealous of Pandora's Actor as he is the only NPC whose creator remained in Nazarick. When he impersonated her creator Tabula Smaragdina, she immediately wanted to kill him for the impudent act. Demiurge Demiurge said that he cannot help but envy Pandora's Actor, even if just a little for the hard-work Lilith have done as his creator. Trivia * The existence of Pandora's Actor was not known by many NPCs until Lilith visited the Treasury. * Pandora's Actor is the third NPC to be given the Ring of Lilith Cronium from his creator. * Pandora's Actor speaks in German when he says "Wenn es meines Gottes Wille ist," meaning "If it is my God's will." * Most of the other NPCs are jealous at Pandora's Actor since he was created by Lilith (Albedo is especially jealous of this fact), believing that an NPC created by Lilith, who stands above all the other Supreme Beings and the only one to never abandon them, holds a special place in Nazarick. Lilith, on the other hand, is extremely embarrassed of Pandora's Actor and sees him as a reminder of her dark past (chunibyou phase). She felt that his very existence brings her to shame, given how lame she thinks Pandora's Actor is now. * As the creator of Pandora's Actor, Lilith thinks that every single movement he made was designed to scream "I am cool." * In the Great Tomb of Nazarick and under Lilith's command, Pandora's Actor was only permitted to travel between the Throne Room and the Treasury. Quotes * (To Lily): "Indeed! I burst with energy every day! Speaking of which, may I know the purpose for which you have come? And to think you would have in your train these fair maidens, the Guardian Overseer and the Pleiades Battle Maids!" * (To Lily about the World Items): "Of what do you speak?! Has the time come to unleash their power?!" * (To Lily about the World Items): "Indeed, it is so. For these legendary treasures, so mighty and potent that they are worthy of being called trump cards, which can make the impossible possible, or even change the face of the entire world—" * (To Lily): "Of course not; everything within this domain is the sole property of yourself and all your colleagues, Lily-sama. How could anything happen?" * (To Lily): "Although, it is with a heavy heart that I confess that I was hoping you intended to make use of my abilities, Lily-sama." * (To Lilith): "However, Lilith-sama; though this might offend you, I submit that since a situation has arisen that requires the use of World Items, it might be better for you to permit me to leave the Treasury and move around on other floors." * (To Albedo): "The most important skill one can have for acting is love! Liebe! Fall in love, young lady!" * (To Lilith): "During this time, I have not once been able to touch magic items. I have been unable to maintain the various magic items created by the Supreme Beings. The sorting of data crystals has ground to a halt as well. Please! No matter what, Lilith-sama! I beseech you to grant me some time with those items!" * (To Lilith): "Of that there is no doubt! These feelings were bestowed upon me by yourself, Lily-sama!" * (To Lilith): "Ohhhh… Lilith-sama. To think you would refer to me as your child!" * (To Lilith): "Ah, about that, could you hold on a little? Since we meet rarely, there is a matter I would like to ask you, Mother. May I know how you intend to rule this Sorcerer Kingdom?" * (To Lilith about humans in E-Rantel): "Many humans have their doubts about the path upon which you intend to take this country, Mother. For instance, if you wish to adopt a policy of expansion, they fear that they will be sent onto the battlefield, and so on." * (To Lilith) "Lilith-sama... It's strange how you make my heart pound... Is this normal, Mother?" * {To Lilith) "Your... really cute.... Huh? Oh, no I have said nothing... haha..."